Blood Moon
by Niknakz93
Summary: What happens when the children of Lucifer- Adena, Lynn, Serafina and Damon meet? Will there be tears or tantrums? Crossover fic with Unfallen Angel. Reviews loved!
1. You Put The Devil In Me

_Blood Moon_

_A Help! My daddy is the Devil!and Unfallen Angel crossover_

_Presenting: Adena & Lynn_

Adena sat in a cafe, a cup of Cappachino in front of her. Being the current "Queen of Hell"

Now she'd shoved that pesking Crowley off.

It was annoying sometimes, but having all these demons working for her was pretty rewarding- she got a lot of "time off"

Plus they were good to eat.

But the peace and quiet wouldn't last much longer.

The cafe door opened, and a girl with long dark brown hair and bright emerald green eyes walked in. Adena frowned;

There was something... different about her.

Her eyes narrowed as the girl counted out her money- she was a little short.

Adena got up, seizing the chance. 'Here-' she smiled, holding out the change she needed. The girl grinned. 'Thanks.' she said gratefully. Adena smiled.

'Why don't you sit with me?'

The girl thought for a second, then nodded.

'Sure.'

A few minuets later, they were sat opposite each other.

'I'm Lynn.' the emerald eyed girl smiled. Adena smiled too.

'Adena.'

Adena watched this "Lynn" closely- she had an aura about her that made Adena curious.

What was she-?

Lynn smiled at the older teenager called Adena.

She was pretty nice for helping her out like that, then she glanced at the clock; it was time to head home.

It was home alone tonight, everyone was out somewhere.

'Hey- do you fancy coming over for a drink or something? The folks are out.'

Adena smiled- perfect excuse.

'Sure! I didn't have anything planned tonight.'

_Just chow down on a few demons and "disscuss" things with Ryan._

_Not much at all (!) Just a normal night._

Lynn smiled. 'Meet me at eight here? The house isn't far.'

Adena smiled sweetly.

'Sure.'

This was going to be interesting...

* * *

**Just a short little introduction for now- the main event kicks off next chapter, which will be up veerryy soon:) As you all know who read my "Help! My daddy is the Devil!' Adena is Lucifers daughter... but my good friend Arlena4815162342 also has a Lucifer kid fic. What would hapen if the devils kids met? Especially since they are very different? Read on and find out! X Nic**

**For you Arlena!^_^**


	2. Children Of Hell

Adena waited outside the cafe for the mysterious Lynn- she'd get what she was out of her even if she had to set the Hellhounds on her.

Besides, if this Lynn was a demon in disguise, Addy would just eat her- she was hungry anyway.

_'Hey! You came!'_

Adena turned to see the girl herself- Lynn. Addy put on a smile. 'Hey Lynn! Ready for the off?'

Lynn nodded, smiling, then they started walking towards her house... and the truth.

'Nice place.' Adena smiled as they walked in. Lynn smiled. 'Cheers- sit anywhere.' she nodded at the sofa in the living room. Addy sat down, staring around; there were photos, but non with her parents in. Hmm...

_'Here ya go-'_

Adena looked up- Lynn was offering her a bottle of coke. She smiled and took it. 'Cheers.' then frowned. 'Where are your parents anyway?'

Lynn sighed and sat opposite. 'In Hell.' she just said- Adena noted she wasn't even being sarcastic.

Adena sighed too. 'Well, my dad is... not too sure about my mom. Not seen her in ages.'

Lynn smiled sympathetically. 'Family eh?' Adena nodded with a laugh.

'You have no idea.'

Then there was a knock upon the door.

Lynn frowned- the others weren't back til later. But all the same, she got up and went over. She pulled the door open... and really wished she hadn't.

'Oh my god-!' she yelled, trying to slam the door shut in the demons face, but he scowled and pushed it open, knocking Lynn over. The demon sighed, running a hand through his messed up hair.

'What a nice welcome (!)' he scowled, then stepped forwards into the living room. 'Adena get out!' Lynn yelled, getting to her feet and running into the living room.

But she stopped in shock- he was standing beside Adena, who was far from terrified. She smiled, then nodded to the demon.

'This is Ryan. He's uh... my boyfriend you could say.'

Lynn was staring at the demon, then she yelled at Adena

'Thats not your boyfriend anymore! They're s something inside him!'

But, to her utter shock, Adena rolled her eyes. 'Duh (!) He is a demon after all.'

Lynn was frozen- she knew about demons-?

'Who are you?' Lynn asked- it was obvious this girl was with this demon... dating-? Now that was something she'd never heard with a demon.

Addy grinned. 'Queen of downstairs thanks.' Lynn frowned. 'What-? But-?'

Adena scowled. 'I'm the freaking Queen of Hell!'

Lynn gasped- forget the door. busting demon... Queen-?

That was almost as bad as her father.

Lynn asked. 'Queen? Then why are you hanging with me hmm?' Adena laughed, her dark sapphire eyes flashing. 'Oh, your interesting.' she grinned. 'What are you? Because your about as much human as me; not very.'

Lynn scowled. 'The hell I'm telling you freak!' Adena's eyes darkened, and she smiled sinisterly. 'Oh we'll see about that-'

With a surprised yell, Lynn went flying backwards, pinned against the wall. Addy walked up to her and smiled.

'Now?' she asked sweetly. Lynn snarled, trying and failing to use her powers to escape.

'Go to Hell!' she yelled at her. Adena laughed now. 'Been there Sweetheart- quite a few times too.'

Then she smirked. 'Lets just say visiting Daddy has gotten difficult since I kicked his ass back in Hell.'

Lynn smirked. 'He must have been one screwed up ass to have you as a daughter!'

Adena snarled and grabbed the girl by her neck. 'You have no idea.' She snarled. 'My father... well... you couldn't find a bigger dick.'

Lynn laughed. 'Bet I can. Listen love- my father would scare the hell outta you.' Addy smirked. 'Sure (!) Well listen up- my father is the devil- Lucifer himself.'

Lynn stared- was-? Was this girl serious-?

Adena laughed. 'See? My dads the devil! I'm his daughter.'

But Lynn laughed weakly.

'Well... uh... so am I...'

* * *

**Well, chapter two! And ooh! Sister fight! Next update very soon- lets hope Addy and Lynn don't rip each others heads off lmao! X Nic**


	3. Sisters or Demons?

Adena stared.

'Your lying!' she snarled. Lynn laughed. 'Uhh, no! You are!'

Addy laughed now. 'Love... I assure you my dads Lucifer- I'm the one who put his ass back in Hell a few months ago!' Lynns eyes widened- he'd gotten out-? Again-?

Damn! What was going on?

The demon Adena had called Ryan frowned. 'How can you be the daughter of Lucifer? Who's your mother?'

Lynn shrugged. 'A demon named Lilith.'

Adena laughed loudly now. 'Lilith? White eyes? Shes my friend idiot!' Lynn frowned. 'Then how come she di-?'

But Adena had realized something

'Oh eww! Lucifer screwed Lilith-? That image will be forever seared in my head now!'

Lynn stared; they were-? Sisters-?

Addy also had that fact on her mind too. 'Sisters?' She said, eyebrow raised. Ryan looked at each in turn- he'd only come to tell Adena that Crowley was trying to muscle in again, but this was the last thing he'd expected...

Two daughters of Lucifer.

Adena scowled, then let Lynn go, making her fall to the floor. She got up scowling. 'Demon blood? Whats that all about? What are you- some kind of demonic vampire?'

Addy laughed, sitting down and finally opening her coke and drinking it down. 'Kinda like pop to me- darling Daddy has to drink gallons so he could stay in his old vessel- Nick, so-'

'Wait... he used Nick... _again?'_

Lynn was scowling- she didn't know that fact! Adena shrugged. 'He dragged him outta hell so he could use him before going after Sam Winchester again.'

Lynn let out a low sigh, sitting down opposite her sister of sorts.

'What happened?' she asked quietly. Addy shrugged. 'I booted his ass, died in the process, developed a demon blood fetish when I woke up, kicked Crowley off his high horse and became Queen of Hell. There; is that all you wanted to know?'

Lynn's emerald eyes were wide- Queen of Hell-? For real-?

Damn was her family screwed.

'Was your mother Lilith too?' Lynn inquired, watching Ryan sit down next to Adena.

She didn't trust him. He was a demon after all, Adena's lover or whatever aside.

He was staring at her curiously, then looked at Adena as she laughed.

'Is my mother Lilith? Hell no! My mothers a Human! I'm a Nephilim! Of sorts...'

Lynn was confused. 'Lucifer and a... human-?' Adena rolled her dark sapphire eyes again. 'She was special. Not many humans can carry the child of an angel- much less the devil himself. But her found her by accident and thought he'd use her...' she shrugged.

'And here I am. Daddys little demon.'

Lynn stared, wide eyed.

That had been one freaky story!

Human mother-? It seemed.. impossible...

But here was the proof. Her sister; Adena, Queen of Hell.

Adena grinned. 'You looked shocked.' Lynn nodded. 'Its just Lucifer was so...' Addy laughed. 'A big dicking freak? Correct.'

Lynn frowned. 'But-? If your Queen of Hell... aren't you on Lucy's side?' Adena snarled, her eyes flashing as she stood up.

'I am not on that dicks side! He made me kill my father and brother! And I still don't know if my mother is alive! I hate him!'

Lynn flinched at how close Adena was to her, she could almost see every shade of blue in her angry eyes.

But maybe they did have something in common.

'I hate him too.' Lynn just said quietly. Adena snarled once more- she was more like a feral animal at times, then sat back down, her arms tightly folded.

Ryan sighed. 'Look Addy- he's at it again. Your needed.' Adena looked up at Ryan, who had pulled himself to his feet. She sighed. 'Fine. You go ahead. I'll meet you there.' Lynn grimaced as she kissed the demon briefly. Now that was an insane pairing- daughter of the devil dating a demon.

Freaky.

Adena stood up now. 'That damn Crowley never freaking gives up!' She growled, but more to herself.

'Look Lynn-' she sighed, looking at her through dark eyes. 'I've got crap to do at the moment. Why don't we meet up tomorrow at the cafe again? Midday?'

Lynn nodded, not sure whether it was a good idea or not.

Addy grinned. 'Bye sis.'

She vanished.

Lynn stood up, looking around- she really was gone. So, with another sigh, she went into the kitchen and made herself a strong cup of tea.

Family was just getting weirder and weirder... now she had a sister, who was non other than the Queen of Hell-?

Man... she was gonna need therapy!

**

* * *

And next chappie! Addy and Lynn know the truth! Its a good job Adena didn't flip and blow the house up lmao! Lynn would be very pissed of then. Next update very soon! X Nic**


	4. Fetish Of The Devil

Lynn was sat in the cafe, midday was fast approaching. She sighed, maybe Adena wouldn't come-?

_'Are you Lynn?_

Lynn looked up, then her eyes widened as she saw what it was- a demon. She scowled, looking around. 'You should really leave.' She warned it with a snarl.

The demon sighed. 'I come with a message from Adena.' Lynn sat up. 'Yes?' she said, sitting up. The demon sighed. 'Can we talk outside?'

Lynn nodded, getting up.

She followed the demon into the alleyway, after a short while, so they were bang in the middle, away from prying eyes, the demon turned to her.

'Bye.' he just smirked, advancing on her. Lynn realized it was a trap- but then saw a figure behind the demon.

It was Adena.

She was smirking, then put a finger on her lips, indicating Lynn to stay quiet.

Lynn watched as Adena literally pounced on the demon, chomping down on it.

Lynn just watched, her eyes wide in both horror and amazement.

Adena had been right about the fetish.

She let the demon fall when she'd finished. 'Apologise's. He was gonna gank you.' she laughed, snapping her fingers, making the demon vanish.

Lynn just stared, wide eyed. 'You just-?' Adena nodded. 'Tastes much better than coffee, I assure you.'

Her sister just wrinkled her nose. 'I'll take your word for it.' then she added. 'You have some... uhh...'

Adena understood and wiped her mouth. 'That better?' she asked. Lynn nodded.

Now Addy smiled. 'Well... before that, I was coming to ask you whether you fancied paying Daddy a visit.

Lynn gasped. 'Let Lucifer out? Have you lost your mind?'

Adena rolled her eyes. 'No you idiot! I can go in his cage anytime I want...' she smirked. 'Perk of being Queen.' then she laughed. 'He can't touch or hurt you while your in there.

Lynn's eyes widened. See her father-? But-?

'Isn't that... reckless?' She said weakly. Adena laughed. 'Look- he's harmless while hes in there. Trust me.'

Lynn didn't know what to say... except-

'Go on. Do it.'

Adena grinned.

It looked like she and her sister were going to see dear old daddy.

* * *

**Woo! The girls meet Luci next chapter! Looks like things are really gonna heat up now! X Nic**


	5. Cage Fight

Lynn followed Adena across the states, until they came to a very familiar place- Stull Cemetery.

'Here-?' Lynn frowned. Adena grinned. 'Yes little sister.'

She raised a hand, then chanted something in another language- Latin or Enochian? Lynn wondered. But, what she could tell, was that it wasn't the gate opening incantation the Winchesters had used.

But something different.

The ground rumbled violently, and started to fall away, creating a gaping hole not unlike the one from before. Adena grinned, then said with a laugh. 'Ya coming or what?'

Then, to Lynns utter surprise, jumped in.

'Adena!' she yelled in panic, running forwards. Suddenly, something grabbed her hand, pulling her inside too.

The gate closed over them.

Inside Lucifers "Cage" it was so... hollow was a good word for it. It was so empty- like the hole they had jumped into to get there. The pair could hear voices... strange echo like voices murmuring in a language that was dead.

'Where is he?' Lynn asked Adena as they landed... on darkness.

Adena grinned. 'Can't you feel him?' Lynn blinked in surprise, then noticed it too-

That presence pressing down on her.

'What are you two doing here?'

They both turned, Adena smirking, Lynn's eyes wide.

Lucifer was standing there, arms folded, a scowl upon his face.

But also a trace of surprise.

'Oh Daddy! I missed you so much (!)' Adena said sarcastically. Lynn glanced at her- she was mad!

Lucifer continued scowling. 'Adena...' then he turned to Lynn. 'I wasn't expecting to see you.' Lynn scowled now- facing her father again was...

Freaking pisstaking!

'And ho come you never told me I had a sister?' she said sweetly, folding her arms, but her emerald eyes were hard and sharp as flint.

Lucifer sighed. 'Look-'

Adena laughed. 'Excuses yeah? Well... I was actually kinda expecting that-' she waved a hand, indicating he should continue. 'Go on! Lets hear how were the spawn of Satan.'

Lynn was even more surprised now- Adena was...

So much like her father.

Lucifer snarled now. 'You watch your mouth!'

Lynn smirked now. 'Why? Gonna tell us off?' Adena joined in with- 'Ooh! Im so scared of the big bad devil (!)'

Lucifer was close to giving up- sure his kids hated him... but-

'Look- I'm sorry yeah?'

That shut Adena up, instead she laughed. 'Sorry-? You screwed a human!' she nodded at Lynn.

'And screwed Lilith? I mean jeez! Were you that desperate?'

Lucifer scowled, then blasted Adena back... but nothing happened. Adena put her hands on her hips.

'Did you just try and whackjob me?'

Lynn sighed and butted in. 'Why?' she just asked her father, who was still glaring. But his face changed a little into a scowl now.

'It was... I don't really know what to say. Adena was planned so-'

_'So I could bust you out? Well get this daddy-o; I put you back in!'_

Lucifer rolled his eyes, then continued. 'Lynn just... happened.' he shrugged at the end. 'I was bored, and-'

Adena was beside herself.

'Oh, I'm bored! I'll just shack up with a white eyed bitch and procreate! Jeez- even the devil doesn't know how to use protection! Well... thats humans screwed for life!'

Lynn laughed now- her sister was so... exhuberent-? It was funny to watch her father twist and writhe at all the puns she made of him.

But just then, there was a kind of metallic screech from above. Adena looked up.

'And on that charming note daddy- we must be going... don't fancy staying down here with you.'

Lynn frowned at her dad- the devil, not really knowing what to say, except.

'You know what Lucy-? Rot in Hell!'

Lucifer just watched in silence as his daughters vanished.

Who knew if he'd see them again-?

* * *

**And... next chapter will be the last of our little Adena and Lynn special:) well! that meeting with Luci was eventful lmao! next up soon! X Nic**


	6. Sisterly Blood

As Adena took Lynn back to her house, she was thinking hard.

She had a sister-? That in itself was a shock, let alone the face she was Queen of Hell.

Adena groaned and plonked herself down on the sofa. 'Jeez I need to eat soon.' She sighed. Lynn blinked. 'I can get you something if you want?'

Adena looked up and laughed. 'Four demons to go please.'

Lynn groaned- this was... so bad. How could she do that-? She wasn't anything like that.

Addy sighed, sitting up straight 'Look- this whole... demon blood issue... it makes me who I am yeah? It's not by choice...' she shrugged. 'It's something I inherited from Daddy-o.'

Lynn sighed now, sitting down next to her sister. 'Look Addy- Can I-?'

Adena snarled now. 'No you can't help! No one can!'

She lept to her feet, stalking to the other side of the room. Lynn sighed yet again. 'Your not the first... Sam Winchester had this problem once too.'

Adena frowned. 'You know the Winchesters?' Lynn nodded as her sister turned. 'I traveled with them for a while too.' Adena was still frowning. 'Hmm... I didn't think they'd have the balls to take a kid with them.'

Lynn scowled. 'I'm not a kid!' Adena smirked. 'You are in my eyes kid.' Lynn rolled her eyes, then asked.

'Where will you go now?'

Adena laughed. 'Oh, I'm off home for some "quality time" with Ryan.' Lynn blinked. 'Where do you live?' Adena raised an eyebrow, making Lynn understand.

'Hell?'

She nodded in agreement. 'Correct.' then sighed. 'Well... see you around little sister. If ya ever need me... just call. I'll hear you alright.'

Lynn nodded. 'Sure, see ya.'

Adena smiled, then vanished.

Lynn sighed and sat down upon the sofa.

What an eventful day it had been (!)

To be frank; she was hoping to see her sister, Adena, again. No matter what, demon blood or whatever...

She was family.

* * *

**Well-o thats the end of our little Lucifers daughters special! Sooo much fun to write as well! Hope ya liked it Arlena:) X Nicola**


	7. Blood Fever

Adena and Serafina were watching the girl- their sister, through dark sapphire eyes. She was sat in McDonalds, munching on fries. Serafina chuckled, raising an eyebrow. 'So thats Lynn?' She mused, getting down from the ledge. Adena sighed, then nodded. 'Yep.' but then frowned as a young guy sat down opposite her sister, she could see his hair was tan, and that was about it.

Serafina raised an eyebrow, a grin curling upon her face.

Adena rolled her eyes- great, just... great (!)

She got down herself, then walked forwards, pushing the double doors open, Serafina close behind.

* * *

Lynn blinked in surprise as she saw the pair- Adena, with her blonde brown hair that was very much like her fathers, but the eyes were a shade darker.

But she didn't recognize the other girl- she looked like Adena, but her hair and eyes were even darker. Could it be-?

Lynn grinned, standing up and hugging Adena, then she frowned at the other girl, who grinned. 'Serafina.' Lynn met Adena's eye. 'Is she-?' she wondered, and Addy confirmed it.

'Shes my twin.'

Lynn blinked in surprise- she hadn't been expecting that.

Adena, however, was now looking at the tan haired guy, his eyes were aqua. 'And who's this?' She asked. The guy grinned. 'I'm Jackson.' He held out a hand. Addy nodded, then took it. But she soon let go.

'Demon?' She just said, eyebrow raised. Jackson frowned. 'How do you-?' Lynn sighed. 'She's my sister, so's Serafina.'

Now Jackson understood. 'Lucifer?' He frowned. Serafina nodded, a grin curling her mouth.

Hello there hottie.

Adena saw that look upon her twins face, and knew that she had her sights set on Jackson. Great (!)

'Ya want some fries?' Lynn offered. Serafina grinned, then sat down next to Jackson, grinning at him. 'You're Serafina yeah?' He asked with a frown. 'Yep, the one and only.' She replied with a grin.

As Adena sat down next to Lynn, Lynn saw her new sisters expression, then felt jealousy shoot through her.

'Yeah, me and Jackson are dating.' She said with a grin. Serafina turned to her and grinned again. 'You two look so good together!'

Lynn smiled. 'Thanks!' Serafina smirked a little, but no one saw it. Thankfully, because then they'd know what she was planning.

'Say- why don't we go back to my house?' Adena voiced. 'Moms out.'

The others nodded, and Lynn wiped the grease of her hands. 'Yeah sure.'

They vanished.

* * *

'Nice place.' Lynn said appreciably, looking around the living room- lovely taste for Lucifers kid. She was half expecting the room to be red.

Adena invited the pair to stop over for the night- which they accepted.

The twins told Lynn that there was someone else coming soon- and it'd shock the crap outta her as to just who this person was. Jackson had sat in silence nearly the whole duration of the night, leaning on the back of the white leather sofa as the other three played games.

They didn't have Monopoly in Hell, that was for sure.

Serafina, however, had been watching him all night.

She hadn't eaten in a good while, and the fact that her sister was dating him obviously proved he wasn't some dried up prune bag like most of them.

So when Jackson went upstairs to fetch something for Adena, she didn't hesitate in following.

'So-' she asked, making him jump as he rummaged through a draw. 'How long you and Lynn been going out?'

Jackson smiled. 'Oh, a good while now.' Serafina cocked her head. 'And?' Jackson frowned, which made her add. 'She's Lucifers daughter, surely that must be different.'

He laughed now. 'Oh, it's pretty normal to be honest- a few out of the ordinary things, but yeah, all good.' Serafina raised an eyebrow, then walked forwards. 'But she can do all sorts- she's not human...' She grinned, then put her arms around his neck. 'Some of us don't shy away from what we are ya know?'

Jackson sighed, then stepped away, going. 'Oh no, that won't work on me- I'm loyal to Lynn.'

Serafina grinned, then her eyes flashed for a split second. 'You were saying?' She asked innocently. Jacksons eyes were blank for a second, then he frowned. 'Sorry- what was it you wanted again?' Serafina grinned, then put her arms around his neck again. 'Hmm, don't matter...' then bit hard into him, not really giving a crap that his girlfriend was downstairs... and that girlfriend was now walking up the stairs towards them, wondering where he was.

Lynns eyes widened as she saw the scene before her.

'What the hell is going on?' She demanded with a snarl. From hearing the noise, appeared beside Lynn, then saw it herself.

'Sera!' She yelled in anger, her and Lynn pulled her off, but she was snarling like a feral animal.

Adena didn't know what she was more pissed about- the fact that her sister had deliberately chomped on her sisters boyfriend... or the fact there was blood all over her lovely beige covers. Well, pink now.

Addy groaned, then dragged Serafina out the room.

'Right! I'm calling Damon!' She snarled at her. Sera snarled too. 'Oh no you're not!' Addy scoffed. 'He's the only one who can get some sense into yo-'

'_And don't worry- he heard it all...'_

The pair turned to see the son of the devil himself, eyebrow raised and arms folded.

Serafina groaned.

Just great (!)

* * *

**Well, beginning of next little story! Serafina and Damon added to the meet list this time! Let the fun begin! Well... for Jackson, it doesn't seem so fun lmao! Reviews loved! X Nic**


End file.
